


[Podfic of] Wordless / written by grim_lupine

by EosRose



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/241024">Wordless</a> by grim_lupine<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:04:04</p><p>David has words; he controls them effortlessly; they do his bidding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Wordless / written by grim_lupine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wordless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241024) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/79cus2i49vcexld2khv4qhf4t8bpgtdq.mp3) | 4.6 MB | 00:04:04  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/sp3f2tqfykg60gchpwu7qt3137z6vgef.m4b) | 2.4 MB | 00:04:04  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wordless-0).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> ### Cover Credits
> 
>   * **Fonts:** [Sunshine In My Soul](http://www.dafont.com/sunshine-in-my-soul.font) | [The Last Font I’m Wasting On You](http://www.dafont.com/the-last-font-im-wasting-on-you.font)
>   * **Textures:** [](http://joyfulsong.livejournal.com/profile)[**joyfulsong**](http://joyfulsong.livejournal.com/) | [](http://lookbackseeforward.tumblr.com)[**lookbackseeforward**](http://lookbackseeforward.tumblr.com)
> 



End file.
